The present invention generally relates to a water sled apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a towable water sled apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a towable water sled apparatus that is easily maneuvered by a rider.
It is an object of the invention to provide a towable water sled apparatus that greatly reduces diving or sinking while being towed, especially in an overturned position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a towable water sled apparatus that does not require a rider be strapped to the water sled apparatus while riding.
What is really needed is a towable water sled apparatus that is easily maneuvered by a rider, greatly reduces diving or sinking while being towed, especially in an overturned position and that does not require a rider be strapped to the water sled apparatus while riding.